deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Night Assassin vs Wolverine
See my previous fight. The Night Assassin vs Wolverine is a What if? episode of death battle. It is the 2nd episode of TOGYSITPL's 4th season. Description The battle of the claw men. They are indestructible, ruthless, and vicious. But who is greater. Interlude Boomstick: Take a moment to consider claws. Perfect for stabbing and slashing. Wiz: And these two are the king of claws. Boomstick: The Night Assassin, the Hunter of the Shadows. Wiz: And Wolverine, the vicious anti-hero of the X-Men. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. The Night Assassin Wiz: Ultimately, desperate times come for desperate measures. During times of war, parents abandoned their own kids, forcing them to fend for themselves. Boomstick: They became troubled, rebels, crooks, teenage ninjas that are climbing in yo windows, chopping yo people up. No, seriously, these kids were ruthless. ''' Wiz: But the greatest out of all of them was a dreaded orphan, who could fend for himself with little effort. His name is, George Bi Sharp. '''Boomstick: Sooo, his last name is Bisharp, with the Bi and the Sharp separated? Wiz: Yup. George had no parents. He had no home, and no friends. Boomstick: He is an example of the greatest emo kid ever. With black hair, black tears coming from his eyes, and tattoos on every square inch of his arms. ' Wiz: He took care of himself just fine, and as scary as he looked, he was scary in everything. '''Boomstick: He could take on anyone who defended his territory with his knife and a giant stick that acted like a bow staff. ' Wiz: But as George grew up, he started to change. He changed his act, changed his style, and entered normal civilization, and he adapted surprisingly fast. 'Boomstick: Yeah, like the time that he actually went to high school, got himself a car, and went to college. ' Wiz: George decided it was time to start a family. He found a fine girl that he liked, she liked him, and eventually, George got her pregnant. George: I always wanted to have a family..... because that's the only thing I never had. Kathy: ..... You poor thing. Wiz: After 5 months of dating Kathy, George proposed to Kathy, they had a daughter and a son, and he got a high honor roll in college. 'Boomstick: But everything changed. One day, during the 5th birthday of his daughter, George went to get a gift. Instead of getting one, her gift was having her daddy lose his limbs and having end up in the hospital, unconscious. Man, if I were his daughter at that time, I'd kill myself. ' Wiz: And finally, 1 month after that day, George was recovered, in the governments own way. '''Boomstick: Yeah, we're not talking about like today's robotic surgery, the government wanted to turn George into a one man army. Why? Why the hell not? This is comic books. Wiz: Only taking less than a day, George gained new robotic limbs. Boomstick: And like most comics, these aren't ordinary cyborg limbs, they... nope, wait, they are. ' Wiz: After graduating college on a high note, he hung out with his college friends, specifically Daniel Logan, Ace Semara, Matthew Blade, and Robert Padicox. All wanted to help out people, and eliminate evil. So, after experiments of science, making armor, and intensive training, the publicly announced their team name as ''The Knights of the Night, and George spoke to his family and the public that he would call himself, The Night Assassin. 'Boomstick: As the name implies, The Night Assassin is a brutal, forceful deliberate who packs quite a punch. His armor comes in contact with his arms. His arms wield gigantic blades that can enlarge greatly depending on how angry he is. ' Wiz: His blades on his wrist are called The Selíni Thrafstíres, which means Moon Crushers in Greek. These gauntlets have insane power, which can cut through sealed titanium doors with ease. In case your wondering, all titanium alloys yield a strength of 800 MPa Plus. The amount of pressure you put on it varies enormously on how you apply it. Keep in mind, that if we apply 40, 775 tons, we get 100 MPa. So, 40, 755 times 8 gives us a force of 326,200 tons of force. Plus, doing this with little ease means that The Night Assassin's Selíni Thrafstíres have a force of 400,000 tons of force. 'Boomstick: And that was his first upgrade. ' Wiz: Right. George eventually upgraded his Selíni Thrafstíres that can tear apart even tougher metals and jems. 'Boomstick: He's also got 5 forms which boost his power even faster. Slicer is his first start, which multiplies his gauntlets strength to 4 times. The Grim Reaper makes him much more violent, and can shoot fucking fire from his hands. ' Wiz: Sabertooth causes George to loose self control, making him much more cocky, arrogant, but at the price of adding his gauntlets power by 16 times. Carnage causes The Night Assassin to bust cities, and has the potential to take the force of a mountain on it. 'Boomstick: And finally, Inferno is his ultimate form. He gains more power, more violence, and he once busted something the size of the moon with a single, awesome punch to the ground which struck with the force of 657 megatons of force. ' Wiz: The Night Assassin has caused some insane feats. '''Boomstick: Yeah. His real strength lies in his gauntlets, not his muscles. But he can lift 2 tons without the armor. But with the armor, he has the durability to survive a giant mountain falling on him, destroy a moon sized planet, and even destroy alloys greater than titanium. He even has two orbs built into his legs that are made to double the size of his blades. Wiz: But he is not invincible. His limbs have a limited supply of battery power. And his armor can be pierced with enough force. The biggest scratches were caused by other metals stronger than titanium. Boomstick: But The Night Assassin is not underwhelming. He is a beast and a strong buster of the busters. ''' The Night Assassin: Don't you lay a damn finger on my family and friends. If you do, this blade will by the last thing you will ever see. Wolverine Fight Outcome Next Time '''Boomstick: Next time on death battle... MEGA MAN X VS CYBORG ' Advantages and Disadvantages '''THE NIGHT ASSASSIN ' '''WOLVERINE Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles